Isochronic Snork
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: An old friend introduces the snorks to "isochronic tones" and Casey was the first to try it out, can she handle the sound? Casey POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

For what I know, this was the most ridiculous. I was with my friends at a fast food restaurant, we were eating lunch as a fellow snork comes swimming by. His name was Radio Seaworthy, the name goes is that he's Allstar's son born out of "radioactive goo." Some ridiculous story Radio told on how he game to be, it's not what you expect for us teenagers. Despite being the physical age of a teenager, he was actually much more younger.

Watching him approach made me wonder what he has in store for us, cause Radio only meets with us if he has either created something or found something interesting. I swallowed the food I had in my mouth as he approach, and right away my friends took notice. "Radio," said Allstar as he smiles.

"Hey guys." said Radio in a cheery voice, yes he was that cute.

"Woo woo," tooted Tooter.

"Hey Radio," translated Daffney.

"I've invented something awesome," he announced, getting straight to the point, "I want you snorks to guess what it is, a hint is that its about the snork brain and the radio waves it operates on."

"Mind control?" asked Allstar.

"No." said Radio.

"Telekinesis." guessed Daffney.

"No."

"I have no idea." I said.

"Me neither," he joked, "No, I'm kidding."

"What did you actually invent?" I asked.

"Well let me tell you Casey," said Radio, "As you know I've invented a 50,000 watt radio transmitter that uses the same frequency the snork brain operates on. I already mastered that technology, what I really invented is something called isochronic tones."

"Isochronic tones?" asked Allstar.

"Yes, isochronic tones," replied Radio, "What they do is stimulate the penal gland in the snork brain, and causes the release of endorphins. The result is a burst of pleasure more fascinating than any form of entertainment in the world combined."

"Wow," I said, "That sounds incredible!"

"Literally," added Radeio, "Casey? Why not you give it a try?"

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you. You don't have to do anything on your part, all you have to do is to go to bed at night and dream as I focus the signal at you from one of my probes. I can only send the signal and not receive the signals from your dreams. Though I will be monitoring your brain activity to see if you reacted to the isochronic tones but not looking at your thoughts directly. So what do you say?"

I trusted Radio greatly, without any second thoughts whatsoever I gave him my answer right away. "Sure," I answered, "Why not?"

"Good!" cheered Radio, "I promise you won't be disappointed."

With that said and done, Radio turned around and swam off. All my friends just looked at me in confusion, it was creepy. "What?" I asked.

"Radio is good in all but his experiment will leave you with bizarre consequences." said Allstar.

"I trust him Allstar," I noted, "Don't you trust him?"

"I do," answered Allstar, "I'm just wondering if you know that since Radio's projects sometimes causes catastrophes, usually from something new. He'll might harm you without intending to."

"I remember you tried to build a machine that allows you to read Occy's mind, and what did that leave you?"

That experiment in which Allstar tried to read Occy's mind using a crude machine he made out of scrapped electronics exploded, and amputated Allstar's snork. Dr. Galeo reattached it in time and Allstar refused to speech about it ever since. When I brought this up, Allstar didn't respond right away. "This is going to be interesting," he finally says, "Now if you guys would excuse me, I best snork home do get chores done. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Allstar got up and threw his trash away before swimming off before we said goodbye, after he leaves I turn towards Daffney and asked, "Are boys always emotional?"

"No," she said, "Just sensitive."

"Honk." chuckled Tooter, who was amused.

"I'm going to go see Dimmy," said Daffney, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Daffney." I said.

"Beep beep." replied Tooter.

Daffney got up and leaves, leaving me and Tooter alone. "Woo woo," tooted Tooter as he does sign language, "I gotta go."

"Bye Tooter." I said.

Tooter nods in response before he got up and leave, now alone I decide its time for me to leave as well. I got up to through my trash away, then I swam out of the fast food restaurant and head home. With chores to do, I best get them done or my mom will be upset with me.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Later that night, I brushed my teeth before getting dressed in my pajamas. I hopped into my bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking of Radio's proposition that afternoon.

"He said he'll transmit the isochronic tones at me as I sleep," I said to myself, "What would they be like?"

Thinking about this brought anxiety and many bad thoughts. Would he see my private thoughts? Will he discover my secrets? What about my personal moments, will he see those too? I was now thinking of second thoughts, but it's way too late for that now. I am afraid of what would Radio do to me, I'm not even sure if he's true to his word. He's known for tricking snorks into giving him "permission" to do all sorts of weird stuff to them, even close friends. At least he has safety in mind.

I clapped my hands twice, the sound turned off the lights in my bedroom. I then get myself comfortable and try my best to sleep, with my heart racing it seemed difficult to sleep. It took awhile, but after two hours I finally fell asleep.

My dreams started off just as normal, nothing unusual. In my dream, I found myself in the middle of an open flat of sand. The sand appears to stretch for miles, and there was nothing beyond that. I had no idea how I got there, but all I know was that something interesting was about to happen. I looked up straight at dry space and saw flashes and colors of light, they were all showing off a wicked pattern.

The light show was impressive, I was mystified by the lights. Suddenly a ringing tone erupted out of nowhere, I looked around for the source and realized it was coming out of my own head. The noise was calming, so calming that I collapsed and gently float down. Once my back pressed up against the sand, I felt tingling sensations all over my body. The sensations felt great, I never felt such stimulation before.

I stared up at the lights above my head, and watched as they perform a show. They were pulsing different colors, both primary and secondary. My brain was processing the information in weird ways, combined with the sound I seemed more relaxed than ever. As I lay there, my belly began to feel funny. The funny feeling increased as it traveled down to my waist,eventually resides around my "privates." From there I began to feel these sensations which spikes each time the sound pulses.

Suddenly the sound began to rise, and the rise of the sound caused a surge of light activity and the tingling sensations to increase. The higher the sound goes, the greater the tingling sensation. My core and privates contained the greatest sensation and they were getting more and more hyper, I tried clutching the sand and found myself hanging onto handle bars. The sound was now at its highest, I tried to control myself, trying to hang on as the sensations take over me.

My brain felt like it was rotting from the inside out, the noise was so powerful that the sand feels like its vibrating. I never felt this excited before, I also never had enjoyed something like this at all in my life. I remembered that this is a dream, but that doesn't help make everything less real.

Finally the death blow, the sound turned into from a high pitching tone to a low tone roar. The roar made the lights above me turned red and every part of my body cringed, for some reason everything was concentrated around my privates. I squeezed my eyes tight and enjoyed the sensation, the power I felt feels great. It was wrong, yet it feels so right. By the time I opened my eyes, the dream was over.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was now morning, what seemed like a few minutes was actually hours. I can still feel the after-effects of the stimulation, it felt so relaxing and calming. Whatever Radio did sure paid off, cause I felt awakened. I tried to get out of bed, but my legs feel wobbly. So I used my snork to propel me through the water. I looked at the clock, it was 7:30 AM. Best to start the day, I could tell my friends later.

I got dressed in my usual clothes and head out into the kitchen for breakfast, for some strange reason it was empty. Odd, I wonder if they are still asleep. I went to their bedroom door and opened it just a crack, inside I could see them still sleeping on the bed. My dad was snoring as usual as my mom was quiet, I closed the door and head back to the kitchen where I left a note to tell them where I was going.

I was suppose to meet my friends at the park, so that's where I'm gonna go. I left my house and went towards the park, it was a short swim since I don't live that far from the park. When I arrived, I found it largely empty. I was early, so I took a seat at a picnic bench and waited.

A few minutes went by and Allstar showed up, he seems happy to see me as he approached. "Hey Casey," he said, "How you're doing?"

"I'm doing good," I said, "I'm sorry I brought that failed experiment of yours up yesterday."

"Its okay Casey," said Allstar, "Radio won't stop talking about it anyway."

"Speaking of Radio," I said, "His isochronic tones worked, they really worked. I felt great from the experience, I don't know what we'll do without him."

"He's successful, I worried what he'll might do to you."

"I thought he would read my thoughts and private moments, I was kinda scared about that."

Suddenly Daffney and Tooter appeared, they approached us quickly and with excitement. "Morning." said Daffney.

"Toot." tooted Tooter.

"Morning," I responded, "How are things?"

"Good," said Daffney, "Did you get those isochronic tones?"

"Yes," I said, "And it was awesome, never felt better in my entire life."

"So it worked after all," I heard a voice, "I thought something went wrong."

A hand touched my shoulder, causing me to jump. I turned around and saw Radio right behind me, he appeared to have come out of nowhere. "Whoa!" I cried, "Where did you come from?"

"I can smell you for about a kilometer away," said Radio, "Its easy to track you guys down. So, how was it."

"Radio," I said as I turned around and grabbed his shoulders with both hands, "That was awesome last night, it was weird as snork but it was awesome! I don't know how you did, but you did great!"

"Its a work in progress," said Radio, "There's of course some weird side-effects, the biggest one was getting addicted to the tones, and I think you're showing an addiction."

"I'm not addicted," I replied, "I didn't even ask for anymore."

"Hmm, how about a sudden increase in appetite?" he asked.

"No."

"Finding more joy out of regular entertainment more than unusual?"

"No."

"Parents sleep in?"

"Yes..."

"When I aimed the signal at you, it also effected your parents a little bit. It helps to prevent an interruption from the feeling, they should wake up soon enough. I tested the tones on many snorks, each one had a different experience. But yours was the best, and this will help me in making a new product to sell to Snorkland."

"Is there anymore I can do?"

"Keep note on your health and behavior for the next two weeks, and please let go of my shoulders."

"Oh, sorry."

I let go of Radio and he took a step back, "I gotta go," he said, "I have some errands to run and I best get them done before dusk, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Radio." said Allstar.

"Bye."

Radio swam off, as he gets out of earshot. My friends all looked at me before they looked at each other, suddenly they shot up and rushed after Radio, causing me to spin around from them passing me swiftly. "Hey Radio!" cried Allstar, "You have any more of those isochronic tones!"

"Radio!" cried Daffney, "May I try one?"

"BEEP BEEP!" tooted Tooter.

I laughed my snork off from their response, dizzy from the spinning I laid down on the ground and rest. I'll catch up to my friends soon, right now, I'll just lay back, relax, and enjoy the scenery.

**THE END!**


End file.
